The Rose and its Thorns
by FlairWolf
Summary: Aurora is a happy, sweet girl who seems to have the world in the palm of her hand. Beloved by all she's expected to do great things have a great life and end up with the 'prince' of every girls dreams. That is until a cold dark newcomer comes along and turns her life upside down.


This is a modern high school Au. Hope you all enjoy!

She was standing in the middle of a beautiful forest teeming with all sorts of unusual life. Glowing blue creatures that flew as if they were swimming in water. The whole forest seemed to glow in fact except for one corner of dark trees where in that corner stood a shadow with horns. She smiled.

"Aurora!"

Aurora was startled out of her thoughts as she dropped her pencil and looked up at the rather disappointed looking man above her.

"sir?"

"What is this?"

He motioned to the paper on her desk.

"It's just a drawing, I'm sorry sir I had this sudden urge to- I won't let it happen again." She rushed almost in tears.

The man sighed.

"Yes well, back to the lesson then shall we?"

"Yes, sir!"

The brown haired man stalked back to the front of the room.

"Now can anyone tell me about Romanticism and the Romantic era?"

A few hands went up followed along by a few silent calls of "I do Mr. Beast," and "here Mr. Beast."

Mr. Beasts eyes went back to Aurora.

"Miss Rose, can you tell us."

Though it was formed as a question it certainly wasn't.

She smiled shyly as she stood up, gave a quick bow of her head, and have her reply.

After class was over and the room emptied rather quickly, Aurora went up to Mr. Beast's desk.

True to his name Mr. Beast was quite the Beast of a man though he was rather handsome too.

Not to say Aurora was attracted to the man though she had a friend who was. Belle really fancied him, Aurora simply wondered about the risks of student/teacher relationships.

Not to say she would have condemned the union, she'd be very happy for her friend. She was simply worried is all.

Aurora cleared her throat to get the mans attention.

"Mr. Beast I truly am sorry for my behavior earlier I should have been-"

"Miss Rose!" He interrupted her rant.

"Sir?" She looked down at her feet.

"Miss Rose, you are among my best students and as this is your first slip and the semester almost over, I wouldn't fret about it."

He went back to focusing on the papers on his desk and grimaced when he flipped the page to see the next one. Aurora could read the name Gaston written crudely at the top.

Aurora smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Beast."

As she turned to gather her belongings and exit the room Mr. Beast once again looked up.

"Oh and Aurora?"

She looked startled as she turned back to face him.

"Yes?" She asked shyly.

"You have wonderful talent." He smiled at her which she returned tenfold.

"Thank you sir!" She laughed out before turning back around to leave.

"You were right Belle." Aurora said once she had sat down at their usual lunch table.

Belle lowered the book she was reading, the complete volumes of Strawberry Panic, slightly to reply.

"I was right?"

"About Mr. Beast"

Belle's face flushed though she still had the look on her face that asked what exactly was she right about.

"He really is nicer than you would think."

Belle softly smiled.

"Isn't he. Did something happen?"

"Well I was-"

"Hey girls, guess who just scored a date!" Rapunzel squealed as soon as she sat down.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and say you?" Belle smirked at Rapunzel who squealed once again in delight.

"How'd you know?"

Belle rolled her eyes yet gave a soft smile. "Lucky guess, so is it Flynn?"

Rapunzel's expression tuned down a notch at that.

"No why would it be him?"

"Well I heard he likes you so I thought he asked you."

"Oh... Well I'm sorry to him" she sincerely was, "but it was someone else and I don't really like Flynn like that but he's cool and all but not like..."

Her voice trailed away as she thought about the person and a glazed over look and smile came onto her face.

Aurora, though silently exited throughout this conversation looked quite amused at this.

Belle looked both amused and surprised.

"Rapunzel? Hello earth to Rapunzel?"

The blonde still hadn't came out of it.

Belle sighed before bookmarking her place in the book and holding it up to the long haired girl's ear, slammed it shut.

"Oh!?"

Rapunzel was suddenly aware of two rather amused expressions thrown her way.

"What?"

"You where lost to us." Aurora finally spoke up. "Who are you going on a date with?"

Rapunzel's eyes gleamed as she leaned in toward her two friends.

"It's Merida!"

Both girls gasped.

"Merida?!" Belle was quite surprised.

"Yes, I know. Isn't it great?!"

"How did this happen?"

Well it all started when Merida's mom-"

Aurora hadn't heard the rest for her eyes were drawn to a peculiar sight.

Sitting at the table across from them was a dark haired and equally dark clothed girl.

She couldn't see her face for she had her back to them but she could see small wings sticking out from her black hoodie and the hood of it that wasn't currently on her seemed to have horns.

It was actually really cute in a mysterious sort of way.

"Who's that?" She suddenly found herself asking, causing the other two to cease conversing and look the way she was looking.

"Who's who?" Rapunzel asked.

"You mean the girl dressed in the black jeans and hoodie?" Belle added in.

"Yes."

"Don't know"

"Never seen her before."

"Perhaps she's new?"

"In the middle of the school year Rapunzel?"

"Hey you never know."

Aurora once again trailed off as her friends got into another discussion. Though she didn't know how long she ended up starring at the girl for until.

"I'm going to go over there."

Both girls looked at her.

"What, why?" This time they said it at the same time, it was rather odd.

"She looks lonely" Aurora frowned.

"Of course remember, it's her job to be everyone's best friend." Rapunzel joked to Belle who covered her mouth in a lady-like giggle.

This time it was Aurora who rolled her eyes as she got up and with her best 'Hi, you don't know me but I love you' smile, made her way over to the girl.

It didn't go how she expected..

She sat down a little ways away before saying "hello!"

Yet she got no acknowledgment so she decided maybe the girl didn't realize she was talking to her. (Though they where the only two in the general area but hey Aurora was nothing if not optimistic)

Scooting as close as she could without it being considered harassment she spoke up again.

"Hi!"

No answer.

Aurora took in the sight of the girls strong facial features, well of the half she could see. Particularly the cheekbones.

"I'm Aurora."

The girls hand stopped moving and it was then Aurora noticed the girl was drawing something it looked like..a shadow? But not a shadow for it was surrounded by light.

It was beautiful.

"Wow, you're very good I like to draw myself, do you take art."

Though it was slight and she could be mistaken Aurora swore she saw her head move in a quick shake. No.

Though her eyes where still on the drawing at least it was some acknowledgment so Aurora couldn't help but smile brightly.

"No? Well that's okay it doesn't seem like you'd need it anyway I mean my drawings are okay but yours is beautiful."

The girl (barely) visibly flinched at this causing Aurora to clear her throat.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... I-I'll go now if you prefer to be alone. Though I guess I should have figured that from the start."

This time the one eye that Aurora did see did look at her. They where sharp yet full of... something?

"May I ask what your name is first?"

Even though she was certain she'd get no response something in her told her it was important. That she needed to know.

And if it weren't for that certainty of needing to know the name of this mysterious girl she never would have heard the powerful yet silent whisper.

"Maleficent.."

This may turn into a multi chapter really.

Well hope you like this is for ya'lls enjoyment as much as mine. :)


End file.
